mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
Chuck
Chuck '''was a Glader who befriended Thomas. Biography The Maze Runner''' Chuck was the youngest of the Gladers. However, he was very helpful. After being the "Greenbean" in the Glade for a month, he witnessed the arrival of a teenage boy named Thomas, who Chuck almost instantly befriended. Thomas learned more about the Gladers from both Chuck and Alby, the leader of the Gladers. The next day, Chuck discovered that the box elevator delivered a girl to the Glade and quickly informed Alby and Newt, the second-in-command of the Gladers, about the incident. After Alby and Newt pulled the unnamed girl out of the box, the girl woke up and questined her surroundings, before falling into a coma. A few days later, Chuck, Thomas, Newt, and Alby awaited the return of the Glader Minho, the keeper of the Runners, who were a group of Gladers who run around the Maze surrounding the Glade and map out changes in the Maze. Minho reported seeing a dead Griever, one of the monstrous inhabitants of the Maze. Alby, though reluctant at first, traveled into the Maze with Minho to search for the deceased Griever. Sometime later, Minho returned to the Glade with an injured Alby, who was stung by the Griever. Sometime after Thomas and Minho were attacked by Grievers the same night, Gally got into an arguement with Minho and ran off into the Maze and went missing. Chuck was later informed that Minho was training Thomas to become a Runner. During the evening of one of Thomas's days in training, Chuck witnessed the comatose girl awaken from her coma and alerted Alby and Newt after Thomas and Minho returned to report a discovery that an area called the Cliff contained a way to escape the Maze. Alby and Newt found the girl, named Teresa, in the midst of a conversation with Thomas, and imprisoned her in the slammer, but were later convinced by Thomas to release her. Sometime later, Gally returned to the Glade and warned that the Maze's creators will kill them, before he was attacked and dragged away by a Griever. Sometime later, Thomas was attacked and stung by the Grievers while mapping out changes in the Maze, but was rescued by Minho and injected with a serum while going through the Changing. Chuck and the other Gladers soon discovered the doors leading to the Maze stopped closing at night and imprisoned Thomas in the slammer to prevent the Grievers from causing harm to Thomas. Thomas awoke two days later and was informed by Chuck of the incidents. Chuck was later present at a gathering called by Newt where Thomas revealed that the Maze was created by the organization WICKED who also abducted the Gladers. Thomas also revealed that he and Teresa were forced to design the Maze by WICKED and the letters on the Gladers's maps spell a code that must be typed into a computer near the Cliff which will unlock a tunnel to escape the Maze and deactivate the Grievers. Shortly after the gathering, Thomas led the Gladers through the Maze, but they were attacked by the Grievers. Alby chose to sacrifice himself and was killed by the Grievers while Chuck and the other Gladers retreated to the Cliff, where the Grievers attacked them a second time. The Gladers fought the Grievers off long enough for Thomas to type the code into the computer with Chuck's assisstance. Eventually, Thomas sucessfully typed the code into the computer and as a result, a tunnel leading out of the Maze was unlocked and the Grievers were deactivated. Chuck, along with the rest of the Gladers, used the dark tunnel to escape the Maze. The Gladers eventually made their way to a chamber at the end of the tunnel and confronted the WICKED agents responsible for creating the Maze. Before the Gladers could strike, however, Gally emerged from the shadows with a knife and killed Chuck. Thomas, angered at his friend's death, attacked Gally and defeated him while a group of adults entered the room and disposed of the WICKED agents and ultimately rescued the Gladers. Appearence He looked about tweleve or thirteen years old. He was decribed as short and pudgy, with long brown hair and blue eyes. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Gladers